Sorry Is The Hardest Word To Say
by Lilianna Potter
Summary: Sequel to My Eyes Are Full of Tears Because of You
1. Chapter 1

Draco's POV:

_"You haven't changed Draco. You're still an evil git."_

I woke up with a start. I glanced at the clock. It was 8 o'clock. Ugh, I don't want to get up, I thought. It was almost the end of summer and I knew that Father needed me downstairs soon because of the Death Eater meeting. I got dressed, and went downstairs. "Good Morning, Draco." said my mother, Narcissa. "Good Morning." I mumbled back. It wasn't a good morning. I missed Lily, and I feel so bad about what happened. I didn't blame her for wanting to see what was going on at the Astronomy Tower. I'm pretty sure she thought _I_ was the one who killed Dumbledore. I'm glad she wasn't killed by that one Death Eater. I sure hope she's okay now, even if she hates me. I wonder how Draco Jr. is doing...

"Draco, after you finished your breakfast your father needs you to go to the grand dining room. That is where the Dark Lord wants to meet." My mum said as she placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me. "Yes, mum..." I mumbled back. I started to eat and sulked. "Don't sound so disappointed. Serving the Dark Lord is more of an honor than going back to that school." My mum snapped at me. "Sorry. Of course its an honor." I said back, sighing. "That's my Draco." My mum sighed as she kissed the top of my head. I finished up my breakfast and headed to the grand dining room. Everything reminded me of her. Why did my mum have to love lily flowers so much? I miss her...lovely lily...

Lily's POV:

_I miss you; you know_  
><em>you know we can never be, Malfoy. Especially with what you are.<em>  
><em>It doesn't have to be. I can change.<em>

I woke up with a start. I must have had the same dream every night since I got back from Hogwarts. Draco Jr. looked so cute sleeping. He really is starting to look exactly like his father. He is about seven months now. He can say little things, crawl, and make things explode when he cries. That whole explosion thing must be a magic sign or something. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon weren't to happy when they saw him, but right now they are acting like a bunch of kiss-ups so they help take care of him and buy things for him.

"Lily, you awake?" whispered Harry as he opened my door slightly. "Yeah, just woke up, you can come in." I replied. I sat up and sat Draco Jr. on my lap. He woke up a few seconds earlier and he was sucking on his thumb and observing Harry walk in and sit down next to me. "Are you sure you're going to be okay coming with us? It's going to be dangerous." Harry said quietly. "I'll be okay. I have to do this. He killed my parents too, you know." I said as I let go of Draco Jr. He is becoming a lot more independent lately. I can see a lot of his father in his personality too. Too bad he thinks Harry is his father...Harry smiled at me and said, "Of course. Are we taking Draco Jr. with us?" I sighed. I contemplated over this for a long time, but I couldn't think of a solution. "I suppose. I mean, where else could he go? Its not safe with his father, and I don't even know where he is anyways." I said sighing. Harry nodded and took Draco Jr. and held him. He then said to him, "What do you think?" I laughed. Harry always knew how to cheer me up, even if I didn't show my sadness in the first place. "Dada!" Draco Jr. shrieked. Harry's smile faded slightly. He handed Draco Jr. back to me and left my room so I could get dressed. Draco Jr. needed his real father, Draco Malfoy. And I needed him too...


	2. Chapter 2

Draco's POV:

Has Voldemort always looked that freaky? I thought to myself as I sat at the Death Eater meeting. Voldemort was going on about muggles, mudbloods, and Potter. BORING! If it wasn't Voldemort, I would've fallen asleep. The only interesting thing that happened was that he killed the Muggle-studies teacher right in front of everybody. That was actually scary and I feel so bad for her. Even if I didn't like the subject she taught, I wouldn't kill her.

"Harry Potter's birthday is coming soon, which means the charm will break. We'll surround the house and attack when it breaks." Goyle said. "Aah, that should be quite easy. Potter will be alone and he won't be able to do a single thing with all of us surrounding him." said Voldemort, relaxing. "My Lord, he won't be alone. He will have one more, but that shouldn't make much of a difference, I'm sure." Father said. I tensed up. I knew exactly who he was talking about...Lily. Voldemort didn't know about Lily. Apparently, she was with Sirius Black on that night and was never attacked. Hagrid got her when Sirius Black arrived to look at the remains of the house, according to Lily anyways. "Not alone, I'm sure those stupid muggles left by now." Voldemort snapped angrily. Uh oh...never anger him. "My Lord, forgive me for not telling you sooner, but Potter has a sister, Lily. Named for her mudblood mother." Father said. "I do not forgive, but I will spare you Lucius, for you have proven your loyalty. Tell me more about the little girl, where was she hiding?" Voldemort said. I sunk in my chair. _Don't bring me into this, Don't bring me into this, Don't bring me into this_ I kept saying over and over in my head. "I'm sorry My Lord, but I know nothing more. Draco might, he went to school with her." my father said, turning too me. _Great, he dragged me into this._ "I don't know her very well. She is Potter's sister. I've avoided her my whole life. I'm sorry I know nothing...my...uh...Lord." I said, trying my best to protect her. Voldemort nodded and continued making preparations. I just sat there quietly, trying not to draw attention to myself. This was a long meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

I finished getting dressed, I was wearing a plain green v-neck sweater, and a pair of plain jeans. I knew I shouldn't dress to elaborately for I might have to wear this for the rest of the year. You never know. I slipped on my sneakers and picked up Draco Jr., who I already had dressed. I walked out my bedroom door, and looked back and thought, _good bye, old room, so many memories...horrible memories, but still...memories._

All of a sudden there was a bang at the door and Harry jumped. I took a deep breath, for it was time. Harry opened the door, and there stood The Order of The Phoenix. They all walked in, but I trembled slightly when Moody walked in. He always scared me, especially when he turned Draco into a ferret. It was funny, but I was worried he'd do it to me if I wasn't careful. "Hello Harry. Lily." said Lupin. He had a big smile on his face like he had big news, or he was just excited to see us. "Hi, Lupin." I said. I was still intimidated by Moody, for he was looking at me with his creepy eye.

After everyone said their hellos, Moody handed me a potion, which was hard to hold, since I was carrying Draco Jr. I eventually handed Draco Jr. to Harry and Draco Jr. lay on his shoulder, quietly sucking his thumb. "What is this?" I asked. "Polyjuice Potion. We need to all turn into Harry, that way the real Harry is protected. That reminds me...," Moody said. He plucked a hair off of Harry's head, who winced, and then dropped it into the potion, "Everyone but the baby will drink it. The baby will go with the real Harry. He'll be the safest." Everyone did as they were told and drank it. I felt really weird after that. Being Harry was strange. "What is the baby's name anyway?" asked Moody. "Draco Jr." I responded. He nodded and said, "named for the twitchy little ferret, I assume?" I tried not to laugh, but everyone else was laughing so I couldn't help it. "Yes, he's the father...so...ya" I said. "Wow, what did Harry ever do to you? You and Malfoy..." asked Lupin. I looked away. I was still sensitive about that. Harry (the real one), who was trying to save me the embarrassment or awkwardness said, "Lets get back to the plan."

We then took to the skys. Draco Jr. and Harry went with Hagrid on his flying motorcycle. I went with Lupin. It was a bit scary, knowing that we had just broke the only form of protection that we had.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco's POV:

I was worried because all the Death Eaters, and Voldemort, went out to attack Harry. Rumor had it that he was leaving his house today to avoid us. I didn't go because I was too young. I hated being the youngest Death Eater, only 17, then again, I hated being a Death Eater also. I had to become one, like I tried to explain to Lily. If I didn't my family would have been killed. I was so worried about Lily and Draco Jr., If they got killed...I could never live with myself knowing I just sat here not doing anything.

I walked around the manor. I couldn't concentrate on doing anything. I tried polishing my broom, listening to music, and reading, but I couldn't get my mind off of Lily. I eventually sat down on a chair in the study and read a book on protection charms. I wanted to see if there was some way to protect Lily and Draco Jr. if they ever ended up at the manor. He was even willing to help Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He loved Lily so much that he was willing to let old grudges fade and be friends with her friends.

I eventually found one. It was a pretty difficult charm, and it didn't always work. As I read more about it I learned that even the most powerful witches and wizards couldn't succeed at it. It seemed so simple though. It was indeed a charm, but it was old magic, love. Sort of like what Lily Potter did to save her son Harry, except I had to place the love into an object. I couldn't believe that the most powerful witches and wizards couldn't do it. You had to truly love the person you gave the object too. You had to love them so much that you would die. Maybe that is why they couldn't succeed, they didn't truly love the person they gave the charmed object to.

I ran upstairs into my mother's room and searched through her jewelry box. I thought having a charmed necklace was classic, and it would be easy to have on you all the time. It couldn't be too extravagant because my mother might notice it missing. I eventually found a necklace that was silver, with an emerald green heart in the center. _Perfect_ , I thought. I picked it up and ran back down to the study. I took out my wand, took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and recited the incantation on the necklace. I opened my eyes and it was glowing. _Amazing_, I thought. I had done it. If it still glowed when I gave it too Lily, then it would protect her. I sat back in my chair and closed my eyes. She was going to be okay.


End file.
